


Enough

by thackyearwicket



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thackyearwicket/pseuds/thackyearwicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell in love. It happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

It's not like they planned for this to happen. They just fell in love.

Somewhere between the tight hugs and whispered promises and lingering touches, they fell in love.

Somewhere between the late nights and play fights and fits of laughter, they fell in love.

Neither of them were sure when it started, but at this point, it felt like they'd always been in-

"some sort of love with you," Zayn whispered, squeezing Liam with the protective arm around his waist.

They sat on a hotel bed, the brightness of day long since faded. The room was illuminated only by the lights of New York City shining in through the large window, and the blue-ish tinge from the television set on some infomercial station.

"You're a right romantic." There was nothing but fondness in his words, a constant in this mess of feelings they'd found themselves in. A mess worth having. It didn't feel so much like a mess after a while. It all blended into one kind of feeling, a complex kind that was still an enigma after centuries of people trying to understand it.

They kissed, and there were no fireworks, no magical moment sparking between them, but Zayn had long since realised that that sort of thing was only in stories. Zayn thinks, or at least for him, kissing someone he loves as much as he does Liam is like a warm sensation. That was there every Time they properly kissed, as frequently as they did. It seemed much more meaningful than fireworks.

When they pulled away, Liam nuzzled into the crook of Zayn's neck, "I think I've always been in some sort of love with you, too," in a whisper.

And in that moment, the whens and hows slipped away. They figured it out, and that was enough.


End file.
